Halloween
by SmoothiesGaloreS2
Summary: Ghost Busters are what the gang is dressed up this Halloween, only their ghost hunting equipment are very much real, and Vanessa is holding another Halloween bash this time in an old mansion (which was again left to her dad from his great aunt also rumored to be haunted, ugh… so cliché.) But ghosts aren't real. Right?


Summary: Ghost Busters are what the gang is dressed up this Halloween, only their ghost hunting equipment are very much real, and Vanessa is holding another Halloween bash this time in an old mansion (which was again left to her dad from his great aunt also rumored to be haunted, _ugh… so cliché_.) But ghosts aren't real. Right?

Genre: Horror, Romance

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB! I do own this story though.

"Halloween"

Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary day in the Tri-state area, Phineas and Ferb along with the usual group built a contraption that lets you see ghosts. Tomorrow they were going to be 'ghost busters' (or at least that's what Buford called them.) They all wore goggles with green lenses, of course modified to the highest peak to the sensitivity of unearthly events. Phineas had a ghost detector in one hand that beeped in a slow rhythm. Ferb had an anti-ghost net and a cube box that was to be used as a cage to trap ghosts in. The rest of the gang had their own custom made gadgets, complete with earpieces which enabled them to communicate with one another.

"Great!" Phineas couldn't help the excitement in his voice. "We're all set for tomorrow's Halloween Ghost Hunt."

"We're not really going to hurt them are we Phineas?" Isabella asked with concern. It wasn't that she wanted herself or anyone getting hurt because of the ghosts, but the thought of chasing and trapping them in a cage for no valid purpose at all seemed a little inhumane.

"Of course not, think of us like those people who study the wild outdoors, crouching behind the rock and recording events." Phineas explained trying his best to sound reassuring.

They all came to an agreement to not shoot or point their ectoplasmic guns at any of the "beyond the grave" creatures unless they were in a life threatening situation. After the sun had set and devouring a delicious pie with ice cream (especially home made by Linda Flynn-Fletcher) the gang dispersed and went their separate ways, all of them skipping in excitement for the events that were to happen the next day.

* * *

It's Halloween! – (or All Hallows Eve) and everyone is busy lining up by the pumpkin patch with eagerness in their eyes to grab the next best pumpkin. Candace and Stacy were restlessly looking around for just the perfect pumpkin they could bring to their Halloween party. Shocker isn't it? – But truth be told, Candace made a solemn oath to not act on the urge of busting Phineas and Ferb on special occasions. One, because she never was successful, two, it made her look crazy (obsessed much with your brothers Candace?) and three, she was already turning 17. She knew she had to grow up one day or the other.

Where the party was going to be held still remained a mystery to her and everybody else who were invited. Vanessa was the hostess and she told them everything will be much better when they didn't know where they're headed to. She arranged for a bus to roam around the neighborhood at 6 pm sharp to pick up her guests.

"Do you think a lot of them will be in the same costumes again?" Stacy asked when she finally made the decision between 3 golden colored pumpkins.

"Definitely." Candace snorted and picked up her own choice. "But I don't really care. Jeremy is the only one I have eyes for anyways."

"Ah yes – the famous Jeremy Johnson." Stacy sighed and looked at her best friend. "But really. Do you think I should go for the Knight or Princess?"

Back in the Flynn-Fletcher house, Linda and Lawrence were busying themselves preparing heaps of candies in jack-o-lantern shaped bowls for the young trick-or-treaters that night.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Phineas said walking down the stair case.

"Hey boys." The two replied simultaneously.

"Oh well look at you two, so cute with all those fake gadgets around." Linda said hugging her boys' then fishing out her camera to take a picture.

Lawrence took a step back and admired their artistic skills wondering _how ever did they make them look so real?_ But no matter, "Ghost Hunters this year boys?" he said with a nodded.

"We're going ghost hunting in this mansion Vanessa found." Phineas said.

"Oh yes, you boys take it easy on your sister now. You know how she gets." Lawrence winked at them.

Candace came out of the kitchen holding her newly carved pumpkin. This year she was dressed as Sally from _The Nightmare before Christmas_. It suited her quite well since Sally was a redhead herself. Her phone rang off sounding the alarm of 6 pm. They all quickly got into their shoes and walked out waiting for the bus.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Linda asked as she looked around.

"Probably doing some secret mission; defeating an evil scientist from taking over the Tri-state area." Lawrence amused himself with his imagination.

"Oh please." Linda said with a little laughter in her voice as she took the bowls of candies and placed them on the table.

* * *

Perry lifts the rug from under the living room coffee table and slides down a small vent. He plops down his usual seat in front of the big screen that usually has his chief on with assignments for him to do – only this time the screen was directed to the center of HQ tinted with green and purple lights.

"Agent P! Finally! Come down over here, the party has just started." Major Monogram said in a Dracula costume swaying his hips to the beat with a cocktail in his hand.

The evil scientists that day agreed on a truce – to stay good for 24 hours, because they never really experienced a 'Halloween party' due to their obsessive urge to take over the world. They thought that perhaps something different this year wouldn't hurt, and of course that included Dr. Doof.

Agent P took off on his jet pack and headed for HQ. To make sure they kept their word, the evil scientist and the animal agents held the party under the same roof. It was a miracle that they could stand each other for so long.

* * *

"Just so you know, after tonight I'll be back in the busting business." Candace eyed her brothers carefully. They just stared back at her till she looked away.

Isabella came running from across the street making her way through the trick-or-treaters, fully loaded with her ghost hunting equipment hanging around her. She stopped abruptly in front of the three siblings.

"Hey guys." She cooed. "Watcha do-in'?"

"Hey Isabella, nice boots." Phineas complimented. She giggled her thanks and waited with the rest of them.

The bus came shortly after, already packed with kids and teenagers. Candace looked around and found Stacy, Jeremy and Coltrane at the back. Stacy went with the princess look and decided to go for the zombie Barbie. Jeremy went as Jack Skellington, as it was obvious, he and Candace would go as a pair and Coltrane was sitting by the window next to Stacy; he was dressed as a soldier, with a machine gun hanging on his back and bullets all around his chest. Candace quickly made her way through and sat next to Jeremy.

"I've never worn so much make up since forever! I hope I didn't over do it or anything." Stacy said after greeting her friend.

Candace had a playful look on her face. "I can say the same thing." Candace had makeup not only on her face, but her entire body. She had to find paint that wouldn't smear or wipe out when she accidentally rubbed against something.

"Well I think both of you look great!" Jeremy had a smirk on his face as he eyed his girlfriend. They all laughed and continued on their small talk.

Phineas and Isabella took their seat at the front of the bus with the rest of their friends just behind them. "So Phineas, do you think we'll be able to find anything tonight?" Isabella asked.

"Hm?" was Phineas' reply, he was too busy tweaking with his ghost radar.

Isabella sighed and looked out the window, _Oh when will you ever notice me_. The neighborhood, filled with trick-or-treaters in costumes started to fade away, and no sooner all they saw outside were rows of endless trees. After what seemed like forever the bus finally came to a halt and opened its doors.

"Alright we're here." The bus driver called out to the passengers. "You kids have fun and take care." Were her last words before she left the group.

"Where are we?" one of them asked.

"My mansion." Vanessa said coming into the moonlight. She was dressed as Emily in the Corpse Bride, her arms were locked with a dashing 'Victor' (Obviously Monty) who apparently had a black mask on, and so no one really knew who he was.

She led them through the woods, across a bridge with river below it, and on top a small hill. Standing before them was a huge gothic looking mansion. The front lawn looked wrecked; there was a fountain just after the front gate with weeds and vines growing all around it.

"Vanessa, how in the world did you get your hands on this?" Candace asked looking around the abandoned overgrown lawn.

"I pulled a few strings from my fathers' inheritance. One of his aunts' gave him property of a castle, which we used last Halloween, and surprisingly, that wasn't the only thing she sent him." Vanessa had a smug on her face which lit up with a little pride. "I had them move it over here so it wouldn't cause dad so much trouble like the last time."

"Makes sense." Stacy said thoughtfully.

Candace and Jeremy exchanged looks and shrugged it off. "So there is no one else out here but us?" Jeremy asked as they walked to the front porch, already hearing music booming from inside.

"Well college students are considered adults aren't they?" Monty said under the mask and chuckled. "Don't worry about it; there are security guards all around this joint."

Vanessa giggled and opened the doors; neon lights flowed out along with music being played by a band, none other than Love Handle. They all ran in and most of them started dancing, while others visited the long white clothed refreshments area.

"Cool." Phineas said momentarily impressed. Before Candace could tell them to not get into any trouble or humiliate her in any way, the pre-teens had already gone up the stair case.

"Don't mind them Candace." Vanessa said patting the girls back. "This place is totally safe."

* * *

"Okay gang, you ready?" Phineas led his group up the first floor and turned on his equipment – the rest of them followed. When he looked up he was greeted by their nods and excitement.

They all split up and went opposite directions. Buford and Baljeet went into the first room they saw. It was a bedroom, probably a girls' because the bed sheets looked frilly, but then again all their bed sheets were frilly back then.

"Looks pretty empty to me." Buford sighed to himself as he looked over at the dresser. He opened a few cabinets but found nothing interesting.

Baljeet had already opened the wardrobes at the end of the room, finding it empty as well. "Perhaps this is the guest room." They closed everything and checked their own radars attached to their belts, it didn't have anything exciting for them, but the temperature in the room was slightly cooler than the hallway they had just been to.

"Hm. They say that ghosts can make a boiling room drop to below freezing point." Buford said amusingly as they went to the next room they found.

This room looked just as the other one they had gone into earlier, except this one had a few more furniture. There was a comb on the dresser and a dress hanging in the wardrobe. The boy with a buzz-cut opened the cabinets and found papers and a dried up ink bottle with envelopes scattered baring the same red seal. He was about to pick them up to examine them closer till he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Dude why the heck did you turn on the A/C?" Buford questioned his Indian friend irritated.

"Are you alright? There is no such thing as A/C's in those times!" Baljeet retorted.

Their argument came to a halt abruptly when they heard their radars beep. The room temperature had dropped almost too suddenly and was already nearing zero degrees.

"Finally." Buford smirked. "Some fun."

* * *

Ferb went along with Stacy's little sister, Ginger. They went to the opposite direction of Baljeet and Buford (much to her dismay… if you haven't figured it out yet, she has a 'thing' for Baljeet). The green haired chap took the lead with a flashlight on his cap and his own ghost radar on one hand. Ginger looked up at an old painting and stopped for a moment admiring the artistic skill. _I wonder how long she had to stay in one position to finish this painting._ Ferb noticed the footsteps behind him silenced so he looked back to find the girl staring at the large painting hung on the wall.

He followed her and looked up at it as well. "That's a pretty dress." She said, breaking the silence. He just nodded in agreement.

They pushed on and found some candle sticks and matches in a table. Thinking of saving the battery of the flashlight, both decided to go with the gave off an eerie effect on their 'ghost hunt' and drew up shadows that look way off from what was making them. Ferb held the light up high and saw more paintings on the wall.

"Probably from the family." he surprised Ginger being the first to strike a conversation.

She nodded in agreement without taking her eyes off the painting. It was a portrait of a lady again, who looked just like the earlier woman in the painting, only this time her hair was blonde. "Twins?" she asked hoping for an answer.

He shrugged, "Or could be the same person with a wig."

After a few more family portraits and individuals, her question finally had solid proof. Right in front of them was a painting of the two women from before. Both had different outfits so it was probably painted in another day, but one other thing the two kids noticed was that both the women had a very sad expression.

Ginger tilted her head, "They look kindda… sad." The warm glow of the candles was suddenly blown out by a gush of wind. Ginger and Ferbs' radar started to beep; she quickly fished out her radar from her pocket as Ferb turned on his flashlight pointing it all around the room only to be greeted by silence once more.

"Ferb –" Stacy's little sister tried to speak but choked on her words, a little puff of warm air condensed into smoke from her mouth. The room's temperature fell almost too fast to react. The next thing they saw was a figure walking ever so silently towards them, in fact, it was too silent, as if they weren't using their feet at all.

* * *

"Cool." Phineas said looking at all the mirrors in the room they had just entered. Isabella flashed her flashlight around feeling just a tad bit uneasy; nevertheless, she followed her secret crush going deeper into the maze of reflections.

"It's a little cold in here don't you think?" Isabella said hugging herself. Phineas stopped on his track and took off his orange hoodie then wrapped it around her. He gave her a small smile which made Isabella's heart skip a beat. She looked away before he could see her blush and muttered her thanks.

Phineas looked at his radar that started beeping, "The room's temperature has dropped a few degrees." He said and started walking again only to be stopped by Isabella. She grabs his wrist with a little worry in her eyes.

"We probably should get out of here Phineas. Something doesn't feel right." She said.

Phineas looked at her and thought for a moment. He finally made his decision and nodded, she sighed in relief and started leading the way back. Phineas was still looking at his radar when he bumped into her.

"Isabella?" He said rubbing his nose.

The girl was stiff and her face grew pale. "Ph-Phineas –" her words were cut short when she suddenly fell to the ground and started being dragged.

Phineas acted quick and grabbed her hands, "Hold on!" he pulled as best as he could while Isabella kicked her feet instinctively, trying to break free. The boy took hold of his childhood friends' wrist and yanked hard, making her land on his chest. Without wasting any time, they both ran as fast as their legs could carry them back to the staircase.

Isabella was panting hard when they reached and fell to her knees. "What – what was that?" she asked between pants.

"I don't know." Phineas said, him being in the same condition as Isabella. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Isabella winced when she touched her ankle.

"You're hurt." The boy frowned and looked at the damage.

"I'm alright, I can patch this up." She pulled a pain reliever patch from her bag pack and set it on her ankle. It worked miracles for Isabella as she let out a sigh of relief. The pain was gone for the relaxed a little when he saw her expression.

Just then they heard screams from both directions where their friends had gone to and saw them running. All their faces looked scared and pale, even Buford's.

"Guy's, what happened?" Phineas asked with a worried look.

"They're all around us man." Buford said in between pants and fell next to Isabella, followed by Baljeet and Ginger.

"First the temperature went down," Ginger tried to keep her voice steady but failed. "The next thing I knew, we were being chased by a weird – thing!"

"Baljeet and I were looking thru some stuff in the rooms over there till this ghost lady appeared." Buford said with his hands waving in the air trying to reenact the way the ghost came.

"It was frightening." Baljeet shivered.

Phineas got down with them, as well as Ferb. "Same thing happened to me and Isabella… only difference is that –" Isabella showed her ankle to them.

"So they're, _dangerous_." Ginger gulped, her scared look changed to worry for her friend and scout leader. Isabella smiled reassuringly telling her that she's fine.

"I don't think we should mess with whatever is in there." Buford said quickly after seeing what damage _it _had done.

Everyone agreed, nodding their heads almost too much. They turned around to walk back downstairs but was stopped by something – actually, someone. Her face was pale, and her neck was long, she wore a beautiful dress adorned with crystals and an elaborated design, she would be considered a 'sight to see' in our world, if our world had floating see-through women. Her eye sockets were empty; literally, it was like staring into an endless void. The fireside girls wanted to scream but their voices couldn't find a way out.

The woman's head darted among the six preteens until it reached Isabella's view. She opened her mouth wide and let out a shrill, deafening scream, grabbing Isabella by the ankle and pulled her helplessly across the carpeted floor.

"Phineas!" Isabella screamed out desperately trying to grab hold of anything that could pull her away.

"Isabella! No!" Phineas sprinted for the ebony haired girl and pulled her wrists but was dragged along with her.

Their friends ran to their aid, hopelessly seizing each others' ankles and being dragged as well. They all screamed as they were pulled into the room of mirrors, and watched as the lady easily slipped into the one in the middle.

"Don't let go." Isabella almost sobbed when she was dragged in, making Phineas clutch to her tighter.

They next thing they knew, was waking up back in the mansion.

-x-x-x- ...


End file.
